untitled as of yet
by Yukiko of the Hidden Mist
Summary: Yaoi. RikuxSora. Sora and Riku are transported to our world, and sora has a secret! he is... read to find out! criticism welcome flamers will be used to roast marshmallows
1. Chapter 1

Yuki- hey guys, so here is the revamped start of this story, its not too different from the first time around, but there have been some changes and more will

show as the story progresses. anyways, please read and enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own, so no one sue... please I'm flat broke you'd get nothing.

* * *

"Riku! Riku, wait up!" Sora shouted. The young, long haired teen in front of Sora slowed, turning his head to shout "catch me if you can Sora-kun!" before running off as if the wind was under his feet.

Riku was sure to win on account of his head start, but stopped when he heard Sora cry out in pain. Looking back to see what the matter was, he was surprised to find an enormous crackling blue portal slowly engulfing his friend.

"Sora, hold on!" he cried, reaching out his hands perchance to catch onto a piece of Sora's clothing with which to pull him to safety.

It was all for not however, for the pull of the force field surrounding the portal was too strong, and the portal proceeded to pull Riku in as well.

When Riku awoke he found Sora next to him in a large bed, and extremely soft bed. he looked around, only to have a young girl pop up right in front of his face.

" Hi, welcome to the land of the living, Yuki-chan is Yuki-chan, who'reyou?wheredoyoucomefrom?whatshisname?areyoutwotogether?" she said, not taking a single breath.

Another girl with white bangs and red hair walked into the room " I'm terribly sorry, my friend forgot to take her medicine today" she announced laughed slightly.

"Hey I don't take any medicine!" Yuki whinged, looking hurt. "anyways, I'm Holli, a friend of Yuki-chan. Nikki, another friend of ours, will be here soon. She went to go get a doctor to check on your friend."

"Why? was he injured?" Riku asked confused, for from where he sat Sora looked perfectly fine. A little banged up maybe, but none worse off then when they sparred. However Holli, at his words, grew perplexed.

"He, is that what you said?" she asked, "yeah his name is Sora" Riku looked at her "why?",

"well, he looks so feminine we thought he was a girl" She smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly footsteps were heard heading towards the room. The door opened and in stepped a brown haired lady with an older man in a white coat.

"hello, my name is Dr. St. Carmichael, now what seems to be the problem?" He asked, looking around at the occupants of the room.

* * *

so yeah, that was it. short I know, but what can I say, creativity comes in bursts yanno?

so please review. I don't get paid for this, so your reviews are all that keep me going. also, I enjoy criticism but only if it's constructive. tell me if you don't like something, but tell me why you don't like it also.


	2. Riku and Sora find out

Okay, so here is the revamped second chapter, and this is where it really starts to differ from the original story,

but hopefully not so much that you all hate it.

* * *

"We would like it if you could check on our two friends here in the bed" Nikki replied

"alright, would you like to tell me what happened to them, they look fine to me. Maybe a little bruised but nothing life-threatening at first glance" he said walking to the bedside table and taking out some equipment.

"they took a pretty large fall, and where unconscious for a while, so we though that having them checked out would be best. Better safe than sorry you know?" Holli said. The doctor looked at Riku first, checking his vitals and looking for any internal injuries or damage to the skull.

He gave Riku a good bill of health, saying that he was in perfect physical condition, and then bandaged up some of his slightly more than minor cuts.

Then he went to look over Sora. Since Sora was still unconscious he used his stethoscope to check his breathing and used a portable x-ray to check for broken bones and internal bleeding.

"All is good with this young lady," commented the doctor. After this prognosis the others looked at him in shock.

"Wait, did you say LADY?" asked Riku after coming out of his stupor.

"Well yes, i mean she is a female? right?" the doctor now had a confused look on his face.

"Um, no Sora is a male, as in a boy, you know what I'm saying, right?" Riku was almost in hysterics by now.

"well, yes I do speak the queens English but you must understand, this teenager is pregnant, males don't have the capacity to become pregnant" the doctor was starting to think that these people were a few screws short.

" No, Sora is a male" Riku said, astounded. Wondering how it was that his best friend could be pregnant.

"Well, he... she... he... Sora is pregnant. And to tell you the truth I am really not qualified to deal with a pregnant woman, let along a pregnant male, I'm only a house doctor. I'll be on my way, if you have any questions I would suggest you contact a specialist" the doctor stated before running like a bat out of hell.

"_Damn, this is going to be hard on him, he's in a new area and he's pregnant, I wonder how he'll take it." _Riku thought. Looking over his friend with tender eyes.

By this time Holli, Yuki-chan, and Nikki had left, thinking that Riku and Sora needed some space.

While Riku was thinking Sora woke up wondering "_where am I? what happened? where is Riku?"_

"So, Sora, you're awake now?" Riku asked, watching Sora's eyes slowly open.

"Yeah, hey Riku, do you know where we are?" Riku sighed, "well, not totally, but i do know who's house we are staying in, their names are Holli, Nikki, and Yuki," Sora sat up and winced " hey take it easy Sora, don't sit up so fast you'll get dizzy" Riku said reaching out to steady him.

" Why are you being so helpful Riku? Normally you'd be punching me in the arm for falling unconscious" Sora asked looking up at him from his spot leaning against the pillow. Riku winced, dreading actually asking what he was about to.

"Sora, did you know?"

"know what Riku" Sora started to get nervous, hoping that Riku wasn't asking about what he thought he was asking about.

"Did you know that you were pregnant?" Riku said looking into Sora's eyes, watching him, looking for the truth.

"y-yes" Sora whispered, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the blow he was sure was coming.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me?" Riku asked. Hoping that it wasn't because Sora didn't trust him.

"N-No, I trust you Riku really I do!" Sora shouted, nearly in tears at the thought of not trusting his friend.

"Then Why Didn't You Tell Me!" Riku shouted, starting to get angry now that the shock had worn off.

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!" Sora screamed " I- I was s-scared". Tears formed in his eyes slowly making paths down his cheeks.

"shush Sora" Riku said, holding his head up and wiping away his tears with a finger. Sora just started crying harder and launched himself at Riku holding on to his shirt for all he was worth until finally he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

so there you have it. completely different right? but still just as good i hope.

so please read and review. leave your thoughts, your hopes, your dreams. and i'll see you all next time!


	3. sora's reaction and Riku's compassion

Yuki: here is the revamped chapter four, I hope you all like it. I have to say that I actually like where this story is going now. I definitely have the right inspiration now.

well, on with the story...

* * *

It was then that the girls decided to comeback in. Riku held a finger to his lips as he kept stroking Sora's hair, trying to keep him calm and asleep. Yuki curled up on the end of the bed as the other two girls questioned Riku.

"So, is Sora your boyfriend, or did somebody else knock him up?" asked Holli, wanting to know how/why Sora was pregnant.

Riku blushed stammering " um actually, it was more than likely me, I mean I think I'm the only one who's done it with him, but I'm not his boyfriend, not officially at least". He looked down as Sora shifted slightly.

"What! You don't seem like the type of person who would do it for a one night stand; I mean I know I haven't known you long but…"

Yuki-chan butted into the inquisition pointing at Sora "um, I think he's waking up."

Riku kept stroking Sora's hair as he came into wakefulness. Meanwhile, the girls tried to sneak out of the room unnoticed.

"Hey Riku, who are those people?" Sora's speech was slurred from his half awake state.

"They are the people who found us, they're letting us stay at their house for the time being, but at the moment they are going to get the hell out of this room because I have something to discuss with you" with this he gave the three girls the Riku-glare-of-ultimate-pain ™. The three ran out of that room like the hell-dogs were nipping at their ankles.

"Look, Sora, do you remember when we just got back to the islands after that whole thing with the heartless?" asked Riku.

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" by this time Sora was really starting to become confused.

"No, i mean do you remember that night, you know how we were really glad to be back and things got really heated?" Sora was now blushing to the roots of his spiky hair.

"Well the thing is..."_dammit, how am i supposed to ask him this sort of thing, and what if he says that it wasn't me, what do I do if it isn't mine. _Riku wouldn't have to wait long to hear Sora's answer for he had spoken his thoughts out loud. Sora blushed both in anger and in embarrassment.

" You know that I've never been with anyone else Riku! How could you think that of me!" Sora was in hysterics and Riku could tell this stress wouldn't be good for neither Sora nor the child.

"Sora, listen to me Sora, i need you to calm down, this stress isn't good for you or your child" by now Sora was sobbing uncontrollably and mumbling about how he was a guy, guys can't have kids, at least not this way, and how was he going to support a child, he's only 15 for gods sake, and what did Riku know, he had no right calling him a slut when He was the one who slept with him.

"Sora, listen to me. Sora, you nee to calm down, I'm Sorry, I didn't mean anything by the question I just wanted to know...Sora!" Riku tried to calm him down but nothing he said seemed to be working, so instead he kissed him.

Sora melted into Riku's grasp as the kiss deepened, his tears halting. When they finally came apart for air his face was flushed red.

"W-Why did you do that?" he asked looking down, away from Riku's face. A hand gently pulled him back up until they were seeing eye to eye.

"Because I needed to calm you down" Riku whispered still breathing slightly heavier than normal.

"And was that the only reason?" Sora stated, starting to get angry.

"No I also love you Sora" Riku said as he pulled him in for another kiss, this one just a gentile peck on the lips.

"Y-you you love me?" Sora yelped, startled by this sudden revelation.

"Yes, and I want you to know that I will do anything for you and for this kid" He said, placing a hand on Sora's stomach. Sora smiled, happy that he would have at least one person behind him, and a person who loved him as well.

"Thank You"

* * *

wow what a cliff hanger right? well, there is a purpose to it, oh and as a word of warning from this point if the chapter doesn't say revamped or isn't an authors note then it may not make sense when you're reading it.

anyways read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for not updating. It's been kind of busy, my family just moved and I had to get enrolled in a new school and all that crap.

Well anyways on with the story. Ok?

* * *

It had been four days since Sora had found out he was pregnant, and he still hadn't come out of his room. Riku stayed by him each and every day. Just like he promised he didn't leave Sora's side. Finally Sora accepted what had happened and what he was going through and came out of his room. 

yuki-chan's prov.

"HI! SORA-KUN!" you could tell that someone had given her sugar. "Howareyouandriku?" not taking one breathe as she talked.

"I'm fine yuki-chan, and so is Riku," Sora whispered back. "Sora, they don't mind if we're together, in fact yuki thinks it's cute, and Holli-san is indifferent either way." To prove this fact Riku grabbed Sora by the waist and kissed him just as Holli walked by. I

I swooned at the cute yet serious atmosphere this gave off. Holli-Chan just walked right by without even blinking an eye. "Oh, You guys are soooooooooooooooooooooooooo kawai!" I squealled they turned and Sora looked at me as if i had grown two heads "you really don't mind?" he asked, with a tone of disbelief "everyone back at the island would have tried to kill us!" i could tell by the look in riku's eye that Sora was not exaggerating. _wow, they must have come from a very closed minded area_ I thought.

I already knew he was not lying but i asked anyways, "and why do you think that?" Sora's eyes grew sad, Riku was the one who ended up spilling in the end. "one of our friends, his name is Cloud, fell in love with our other friend Leon, whose real name is Squall" he took a breath their, "anyways, when everyone else found out they shunned Cloud and Squall, except for us" his eyes grew distant and tears grew at the sides. "well," i said "we'll just have to find a way to bring them here, HOLLI! ROUND UP THE TROOPS, WE HAVE A MISSION!" i screeched at the top of my lungs.

* * *

well sorry for not updating. oh and please don't review at the moment. something is wrong with the computer so if you do have any thing to say send it to Holli-san. you can find her in my list of fav. authors.(its more a parental thing then computer) 


	5. Chapter 5

(A.N) Hey all. its me, finally. i just wanted to let those of you still following this story that i have finally decided to pick it back up again, and it will be revamped. and also i will finish it.

i just needed some time to find my writing style, and school has actually really helped out with that. so please bear with me and i will have something up soon!

thank you.

also, i am taking suggestions as for other stories to write so if any of you have something you want to see written, please let me know.


End file.
